


Unsure

by ta2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, I am sorry hanamaki I have nothing to say for myself, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, i guess, if you can even call it that, makki and yaku kinda (okey maybe a lot) curses too much...., matsuhana - Freeform, more characters and tags will be added as they show up in the story, save me I dunno how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta2/pseuds/ta2
Summary: When there were no sky scrappers no cars no planes just little wooden huts. When everyone's worst nightmare was if it would rain enough to help grow the crops their barn animals and the king's taxes. Until out of nowhere once, the small town disappeared. It was already tiny and far away from the rest of the kingdom so it took people a long time to realize it disappeared.Tropes from the kingdom were sent for a search to find out what actually happened, but the only thing they found is trees and forest as if the town never existed to start with. It made them go crazy, no one from that town was ever found and no one has ever seen any trace of it ever again.I don't know what I am doing. most of the story is already written in a draft so I would probably post chapter 1 by tonight (if I finish homework)I hope you give it a chance.English is not my first language so I would appreciate it if you let me know if I made any mistakes.enjoy!!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.  
> tell me what you think.

"I. Hate. You!" Makki said grumpily.  
"Yeah. I love you too" Oikawa answered with a far too cheerful smile on his face for someone who was lost in a foreign country thousands of miles away from their own.  
We were in Ireland as per Oikawa Tooru's request. To have an adventure. *Ireland is not that well known, and there is so much to explore there. You guys like adventures and it's Christmas holiday so there won't be a lot of tourists* he said to me and Yaku two weeks ago, and he got us hooked with that. We should have known better.

"There is no signal here," Yaku said trying to hold his phone up.  
"Lemme try for you shorty," Oikawa said getting immediately round-kicked in the back by none other than Yaku. I swear he never learns. He knows, from experience, that talking about Yaku's height when he is around is a taboo yet, he always does it.

I looked around the place we were in, it looked like one of those "supposedly" ancient touristic small villages, but if you had just a bit of knowledge you can tell it was recently built.  
"Maybe we should just try to find the bus stop again and wait until it came," I suggested.  
"Good Idea. There is nothing to see around here anyway" Yaku added with a scowl on his face and hands tugged in his shorts back pockets, already trying to find his way back. I can't believe he is wearing shorts in late December.

"tch. Boring. I thought you'd be at least a little bit more entertaining. The bus is not coming before 9 PM after all."Oikawa informed, and I checked my watch. It's 5 PM. we still have 4 hours to go. We don't know the way back to the bus stop though, so there is no point entertaining him and ending up spending the night outside on the cold concrete.

After around two hours of searching, we finally found the bus stop. We should have convinced Iwaizumi to come along because the three of us are hopeless with directions.  
We can even get lost in our home towns. Already did more than once.  
I gazed at the sky above me. It looks cloudy, as if it's about to rain, you can barely spot the sky's blue among the clouds.

Time was passing very slowly and we still had a full hour of waiting ahead of us. We were sitting on one of those uncomfortable metal benches that you usually find in bus stops. Yaku was playing a game on his phone, while Oikawa drifted to sleep, it was an exhausting day so I don't blame him. I put my headphones on and started bobbing my head to my favorite playlist.

".........Up"

"Wake the fuck Up!!". I heard a voice gradually getting louder and then felt a kick to my ankle, I opened my eyes and was greeted by a fuming red-faced Yaku.

"Ouch'!!! WHAT THE HELL MORISUKE. Why'd you do that!"

"I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes now," he said nonchalantly.

"My phone discharged a while ago and I didn't want to wake you up to check the time, but it has been a while since the sun sat as you can see and the bus is nowhere to be found" he added more seriously now.

Did I sleep?  
I didn't realize it.  
I thought I just closed my eyes, but now that he mentioned it; it does look dark.  
I checked my watch again.

We

Are

Fucked

ROYALLY.

"It's 10:05 PM," I said.

Yaku's eyes turned comically wide, and he cast the still-peacefully-sleeping-Oikawa a deadly glare.

"I know it's the bus driver's fault for not remembering to come back for us, probably because it's a weekday and its December. I know it's not fully his fault, but... Can I kick him?! Please!" Yaku said quickly as if I held something precious to him in my hand and he is begging to have it back. I swear I am surrounded by a bunch of sadists who live off of tormenting each other.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll do it anyway even if I disagree, but I'll agree, just because Oikawa is annoying and it's still partially his fault" I answered probably mirroring Morisuke's devilish expression.

We got a good laugh out of it though, and a pouty Oikawa. which was quite the sight because he says his pride doesn't allow him to act like a kid. Bullshit if you ask me.

I took a picture for later blackmail and ran away.

"YA! Makki! Give me that phone right now!" Oikawa said running after me desperately.

I stopped running after some minutes and gave him the phone. He looked at me as if I grew two heads in addition to mine.

"Why are you giving up easily?" Oikawa added with a risen eyebrow, but he still, hesitantly, delete it.

"Because the whole college team has a copy now. He sent it to the group chat!" Morisuke said from the other side laughing hysterically.

I grinned, then got kicked in the ass, but the look of utter horror on Oikawa's face was totally worth it.

Oikawa soon joined our laughing fit, that is until we realized we have nowhere to stay for the night, it's winter vacation, we don't have covers, it looks like it's about to rain any moment now, and this touristic spot is surrounded by forests from every side for at least 10 miles.  
Yaku's phone is dead, mine is not far behind, and knowing Oikawa he probably left his in the hotel room.  
0 direction accuracy + 0 surviving skills= we are screwed unless some miracle happens.

"Let's try walking along the bus route, see if we can find signal" Yaku suggested. And so we did.

The road was built on something akin to a hill, so both sides of the road were kind of steep and full of trees that's why we had to stick with walking in the middle of the road.  
As if the situation was not already bad when we couldn't find the signal even after around half an hour of walking, my battery died, the rain started falling heavily, and we had nowhere to hide from the rain. Luck is definitely not on our side this time.

"Let's try to walk close to the side of the road, that way we can at least take cover in the long bushy trees," I said going first, but to my luck, the moment my foot touched the mud I slipped and started rolling around down the steep hill.  
I can hear Tooru screaming my name "Takahiro!". 

I could also hear the sound of Yaku's footsteps while trying to follow me more carefully. Yaku was always one to react first then start panicking after the problem is solved.

I could also feel my ribs crashing against more than one tree, I had my eyes closed throughout the fall. The hill is apparently higher than it lets on when you are on the top.

After so many hits to the ribs, and getting the air knocked out of my lungs far too many times to actually remember that breathing is not supposed to hurt, it was finally my head's turn to crash against one of the trees and my cue to lose consciousness and stop feeling the pain.  
hank you.


End file.
